cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Michael von Preußen
/tabs|This=2}} Welcome to my talk page, ! Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} new message. If you leave a message here, I will respond on . ---- TAR I had made the article, under Tar, but then it redirected to TAR or something so I made a new one... it was really confusing lol The avatar I'm pretty sure this was just due to ignorance, which is why I'm not posting a vandalism report, but User:The avatar incorrectly classified The Democratic Order as a sanctioned alliance. I have undone his edits. --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 21:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Edit: He also made an edit to the List of sanctioned alliances to the same effect, which Pika fixed. On a different subject, I just noticed that the nation infobox now contains only one line of the nation's team color. I liked it when there were more lines, so I was wondering why it was changed. --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 22:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: My comments Ah, thanks. The lines must not be displaying for me because I have to use my crappy school computers. I can't wait to get my laptop back :P I talked to Baltus, he thought that TDO was sanctioned because they're displayed in the alliance score comparison in-game, which I assume must display the top 14 or 15 alliances, because TDO is displayed last on it. I can't check this right now because I'm at school though. Thanks for the help :) --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 00:07, January 12, 2010 (UTC) World Task Force edits (This is not meant to be an advertisement) OK ... that is acceptable ... although that was not the purpose. I have done page layouts professionally in the real world. Changing my line breaks and copy is unacceptable. --P M (talk • ) 10:43, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I agreed with you beforehand on the advertisement nature of the redirect. (see above) I can not, however, seem to find anything dealing with line breaks, bold type, spacing or paragraph structure on your cute little rule page. Perhaps you would care to enlighten me. --P M (talk • ) 10:43, January 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Something interesting I don't mean to be rude, but, I don't see how it relates to Disparu, since the quote is rather vague even when read in context. Would you mind explaining it to me? — Pikachurin RE: Copyrighted images I've noticed we don't have a template like this on the Wiki: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Template:Copyrighted_free_use_provided_that So I'm not sure what I'd do if, say, I wanted a picture like this on my Wiki. Any thoughts? --KingJarkko (talk • ) 05:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ORW->Order of Knights of Othin's Eye Sorry about the trouble- I missed the message you left on my talk page when I was still editing. I also have a question maybe you could point me in the right direction about. Many of the images I uploaded are still registering as being in the CN wiki, but all their URLs resolve to a 404 error. I'm not sure if you're the one to ask about this or what I should do to get the files showing up again. It's only happening to files I have uploaded since December 25. Thanks for any help you can give Sigurd Odinnson (talk • ) 21:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing me in the right direction ^_^ Sigurd Odinnson (talk • ) 21:21, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I will definitely remove the revision disclaimers, but am unsure how to establish a "hatnote", is there a help-page you can send me to for that? Thanks! Sigurd Odinnson (talk • ) 21:49, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I see what you mean; the article looks a lot cleaner now. Thanks again for all your help! Sigurd Odinnson (talk • ) 21:54, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the recommendation, but it looks like the Order infobox deals specifically with decorative Orders (i.e. awards rather than organisations), whereas the ORW is meant to be a religious and military Order like the Medieval Knights Hospitaller or Knights Templar rather than, for example, the Order of the British Empire. I appreciate your recommendation, though; thanks again! Sigurd Odinnson (talk • ) 03:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks much! I was having a hard time with the political party template, getting everything to work right. I'm glad I studied History and not Computer Science in college; I've read all the wiki guides and I still struggle with it. :P Sigurd Odinnson (talk • ) 03:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) TCoC I created that wiki, I've been trying to post a problem report but it won't let me, this is the only other way I can contact you I imagine, apart from email. I am trying to clear off that wiki and I am trying to get a fresh start on it. Otherwise I would not have attempted it four times... Minor grammar question On the page for the Aqua Regime, there seems to be a dispute between me and the creator of the page about whether the number of the day of the month should be capitalized when it is written out. "January tenth, 2010" is the phrase in question. --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 17:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Restoration Request Hi MvP, Can you restore the following files? * File:Kaplechistani Congress Symbol.png * File:Kaplechistani Senate Seats.png * File:Kaplechistani House of Representatives Seats.png Thanks! — Pikachurin :It's okay. Hopefully Wikia's staff will be able to resolve this problem as soon as they can. — Pikachurin Avalanche 2.0 Hi I just saved Avalanche 2.0 and a minute or so later it was deleted. I don't understand why? regards, SirDog (talk • ) 06:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- NpO - \m/ war edits I have the logs readily available, and I watched the entire conversation. I'm not making unproductive or biased edits, I'm putting in verifiable statements of fact. The ignorance of the masses of CN players as to what happened is not a reason to put false statements in the wiki or to leave out true ones. I doubt even Grub would deny any of my edits, as there are plenty of witnesses like me. Using References I have two questions about citing sources in articles. Since my nation is based off of an actual duchy, I used information from another source in two articles and my questions are as follows: :*Is it alright to use an outside source to provide information for any article? :*Is there a set format I must follow when citing these sources (i.e. MLA, APA)? Please let me know if there is anything I need to change in regards to this. Thank you for your help, Michael! --Princess Victoria (talk • ) 04:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppets Hi, This user might be another one of Cluver's sockpuppets, since he also uses the same template Cluver used to use (albeit with different information in it), and he also uses gibberish words for filenames. Just thought I should let you know. — Pikachurin Discussion Sig Hey, is there any quick and easy way for me to create my own sig like yours, for use in the discussion areas? --Gopherbashi (talk • ) 05:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Signature Fixed. :P Pikachurin Talk • 03:07, 27 January 2010 (UTC) RE: Resource Templates The American version (MADP's) looks weird. Who would use an apostrophe to indicate that an acronym is plural? <_< Pikachurin Talk • 01:50, 28 January 2010 (UTC) Ch33kY's message Hi Michael von Preußen, I have removed the warning note from my user page. There was no 'blatant' vadalisation to the NpO-\m/ War page. I was simply removing superflous FOK DoW which had been added twice. Cheers - Ch33kY Second Unjust War Due it's designation as a global war, I've adjusted the infobox colour to bring it in line with the other global wars. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk White Team History You undid everything of the white team history page that I did last night. Nobody has bothered to update that page in Gawd knows how long. I'd like to know why you reverted it back to an incorrect and uninformative form. LordCyvole (talk • ) 17:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Problems with Hi MvP, A recent update to involving image_map and mapsize seems to be causing the infobox to break if something is entered in image_map, but nothing is entered in mapsize. See this page for an example. I'm not sure how to fix this since I don't understand the code used for image_map and mapsize, so can you help me fix this? Pikachurin Talk • 17:56, 31 January 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Pikachurin Talk • 18:04, 31 January 2010 (UTC) Another Sockpuppet of Cluver This user is most likely another sockpuppet of Cluver, Aca94, et cetera. Judging from his user name, though, he probably doesn't know why his previous accounts were banned. Pikachurin Talk • 15:44, 1 February 2010 (UTC) :I found creating the same article about Antarctica. I'm pretty sure it's him again. Pikachurin Talk • 14:19, 2 February 2010 (UTC) Outside Links Is there a way to remove the box with the arrow coming out of it (like this) that is added after links to other sites? They don't look very good when they're in the middle of a sentence or something so if there is a way to remove them that would be cool. Also, thanks for fixing my email on my userpage, I have the Linkification add-on which automatically made it a link thingy. --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 00:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Categories So I was looking at the Robertography page because it was linked to by a recent change, and I started expanding all the categories. Yeah I guess I was bored :P So I noticed a bunch of conflicts or things that are in several categories unnecessarily, and I'll try to fix a few of those now and later, when I have time (and then look at more categories. OCD FTW :P). One problem I noticed was that Category:Freedomtopia and Category:Democratic Republic of England form an infinite loop. I'm not sure how to fix that, because I usually end up doing the same thing when I attempt to make a category page :P --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 03:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) My Userpage (Pika, feel free to chime in :P) I know my userpage doesn't look very good, I guess I'll keep improving it as I learn more wiki stuff. There are two things I want to put on it but don't know how to do: my current time in GMT-5, and I want to format my created pages better, so I was thinking I could try putting them in multiple columns. Is there a way to do that? Also let me know if there are any other cool templates or pages I could look at :P --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 01:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks :) Is there a special page that lists users by number of contributions? I couldn't find one but I'm out of time for now :( --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 02:35, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Vanivere Coat of Arms Hey. I've been gone for a while because of RL, but I was wanting to know if you could somehow make the background of the Vaniveran Coat of Arms become transparent? Thanks! King Michilles II (talk • ) 23:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Thanks. :) King Michilles II (talk • ) 23:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC)